It is known to include ID or other card components within mailer constructions as disclosed, for example, in commonly owned U.S. Pat. No. 5,534,320. In that case, a discrete card is temporarily adhered to a layer of stock material which, in turn, is adhered to the carrier sheet which forms the mailer. In another commonly owned U.S. Pat. No. 5,650,209, a clean release card is incorporated in a "bang tail" type mailer.
Non-mailer printable sheets have also incorporated separable cards, as disclosed, for example, in U.S. Pat. No. 5,219,183.